23 Lipca 2007
thumb|left 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3424 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3639); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3425 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3640); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Nowe porządki, odc. 13 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - Driving miss Hilda crazy up, ep. 13); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Budzik - Litery 09:25 Moliki książkowe-czyli-co czytać dziecku - odc. 9; magazyn 09:35 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 13 - O tym, jak mama zapadła w sen zimowy (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 13 Jak maminka u zimnum spanku ulewla); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:05 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 99 (odc. 99); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:55 Tajemnice przyrody - Niepokonany wilk cz. 1 (Baltic Secrets - The invincible Wolf); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 11:20 Wielki świat małych odkrywców - Coś za coś odc. 105; magazyn 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 870; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 8/22; serial TVP 13:40 Letni seans filmowy - Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 9/22; serial TVP 14:35 Rok w ogrodzie 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1259; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 21; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 17 (Commander in Chief, ep. 17Happy Birthday, Madam President); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3426 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3641); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3427 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3642); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 70 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Pani Pająkowa i jej przyjaciele ze Słonecznej Doliny - Chcę latać odc.1 (I'll fly away); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2004) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Muszkieterka - cz. 2 (Femme Musketeer); film kostiumowy kraj prod.Niemcy, USA, Chorwacja (2004) 21:50 Moskiewska saga - odc. 9 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 9); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004) 22:45 Moskiewska saga - odc. 10 (Moskowskaya Saga ep. 10); serial kraj prod.ROSJA (2004); 23:40 Teleexpress nocą 24:00 Dobre, bo polskie - Ekstradycja I - odc. 1/6 00:55 Dobre, bo polskie - Najważniejszy dzień życia - odc. 5/9 - Telefon; serial TVP 01:50 Dobre, bo polskie - Rozmowy o zmierzchu i świcie. Rozmowa 5. STS i Mazury.; cykl dokumentalny 02:25 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 123/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 123); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:10 Ocean Avenue - odc. 124/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.124); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:55 Przystanek praca 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 W zgodzie z tradycją; reportaż 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dookoła świata z Tippi - odc. 2/6 Tippi i lwy (Tippi and the Lions); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 270 Słoneczny pacjent; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym: 09:25 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:35 Panorama 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 W mateczniku pandy (Face to face with Giant panda. Pandas in the wild); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2006) 11:40 Magnum - odc. 122/162 Ta wyspa nie jest wystarczająco duża (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 This Island Isn't Big Enough); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 71/75 Szafirowy słoń (Tarzan, ep 309 Sapphire elephant); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 12:55 Hel czyli tam i z powrotem; film dokumentalny 13:35 Znaki czasu ; magazyn 14:00 Człowiek i orki (A man among Orcas); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 15:00 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 21/22 (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 620 (149)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:45 Panorama 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 55/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) - txt str.777; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:40 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 18/26 (52) Własnym wysiłkiem (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. By myself); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Biuro kryminalne - Sposób na awans; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:00 W 80 skarbów dookoła świata z Danem Cruickshankiem - Z Indii do Sri Lanki (Around the worlds in 80 treasures. India to Sri Lanka) - txt str.777; serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 20:05 Daleko od szosy - odc. 4/7 - Oczekiwanie - txt str.777; serial TVP 21:30 Historia pewnego sumienia; film dokumentalny 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Sport Telegram 22:35 Biznes 22:40 Pamiętne lato - cz 4/6 (L'ete de tous les dangers/A Summer to remember); serial kraj prod.Francja (2004) 23:30 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s.IV, odc. 4/23 (Crime Scene Investigation IV, ep. 404); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2003) 00:15 Wieczór artystyczny - OBCEY; film dokumentalny 01:00 Henio; film dokumentalny 01:20 Z Dwójką bezpieczniej 01:30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05:00 Music Spot - program muzyczny 06:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06:45 Sekret Laury - telenowela reż. Federico Palazzo , Gabriel de Ciancio, Argentyna 2004 07:45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08:55 Graczykowie - serial komediowy reż. Ryszard Zatorski, Krzysztof Jaroszyński, Polska 2000 09:30 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 10:00 Czarodziejki - serial obyczajowy reż. Shannen Doherty, Gilbert Adler i inni, USA 1998 11:00 Dotyk anioła - serial obyczajowy reż. John Masius, Jon Anderson, i inni, USA 1994 12:00 Pensjonat Pod Różą - serial obyczajowy reż. Mirosław Bork, Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2003 13:00 Jesteś moim życiem - serial obyczajowy reż. Rodolfo Antúnez, Jorge Bechara, Argentyna 2006 14:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 14:45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15:15 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:15 Prognoza pogody 16:25 Daleko od noszy - serial komediowy Polska 2003 16:55 Strażnik Teksasu - serial sensacyjny USA 2000 18:00 Miodowe lata - serial komediowy reż. Maciej Wojtyszko, Polska 2002 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowy reż. Wojciech Adamczyk/Michał Kwieciński, Polska 20:00 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy Polska 2007 20:30 I kto tu rządzi - serial komediowy Polska 2007 21:05 Megahit: Wschodzące słońce - thriller reż. Philip Kaufman, wyk. Sean Connery, Wesley Snipes, Harvey Keitel, Cary-Hiroyuki Tagawa, Kevin Anderson, Mako, Tia Carrere USA 1993 21:55 Studio LOTTO (w przerwie filmu) 23:50 Nieustraszeni - reality show 00:50 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 01:30 Magazyn Formuły 1 - magazyn sportowy 02:30 Dziewczyny w bikini - program rozrywkowy 03:30 Nocne randki - program rozrywkowy 04:55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 05:50 Telesklep 06:40 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 16/22 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 07:35 Taniec z gwiazdami - program rozrywkowy 09:05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10:05 Fabryka gry - interaktywny program rozrywkowy 11:05 Telesklep 11:30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? - serial animowany odc. 7/14 11:55 Detektywi: Doktor - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 12:25 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Tragedia sióstr - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 13:05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy odc. 728-730 Polska 2003 14:20 Pogoda na miłość - serial obyczajowy odc. 18/22 reż. Mark Schwahn, USA 2003 15:20 Prawo pożądania - telenowela odc. 113/143 reż. David Posada, USA/Kolumbia/Meksyk 2005 16:20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2006 17:20 Rozmowy w toku: Zdradziłem wam swoją największą tajemnicę! - talk show 18:30 Detektywi: Pocztówka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 2005 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport - program informacyjny 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:15 W11 - Wydział Śledczy: Zabawka - serial fabularno-dokumentalny Polska 20:55 Krok od domu - serial kryminalny odc. 15/22 USA 2005 21:55 Bez śladu - serial kryminalny odc. 4/24 USA 2003 22:55 Kuba Wojewódzki: Krystyna Janda, Żora Korolyow - talk show 23:55 Firma - magazyn 00:25 Prawo ulicy - serial kryminalny odc. 5/12 USA 2002 01:30 Co za tydzień 01:55 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 02:55 Telesklep 03:45 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 04:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07.45 Aktualności Flesz + Pogoda 07.50 Gramy dla Was 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:20 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:24 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08.45 Domowy zwierzyniec 08.50 TV Katowice poleca 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:53 Pogoda; STEREO 09:56 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:59 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:03 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:10 Pogoda; STEREO 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 11:02 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:53 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 11:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:22 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:52 Pogoda; STEREO 12:53 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:58 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:04 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:07 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:52 Pogoda; STEREO 14:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:01 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:06 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16.45 Aktualności 16.48 Pogoda 16.50 Drobne sprawy 17.00 Trójka dzieciom: Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka 17:13 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18.00 Aktualności 18.24 Magazyn Meteo 18.30 Aktualności sportowe 18.40 Encyklopedia Solidarności 18.55 TV Katowice zaprasza 19.00 Zaolzie – magazyn 19.15 Trójka dzieciom: Tajemnica szyfru Marabuta 19.30 Ewangelia na dachach – magazyn katolicki 19.50 TV Katowice zaprasza 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda; STEREO 20:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21.45 Aktualności sportowe + Aktualności 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:45 Pogoda; STEREO 22:47 16/16 - Wybieg; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:06 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 O co chodzi? - Niech stanie się światło, odc. 6 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:53 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:22 Kurier; STEREO 01:42 Pogoda; STEREO 01:45 O co chodzi? - Niech stanie się światło, odc. 6 (What's about); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:32 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 05.45 Automobilizm: Rajdowe Mistrzostwa Polski - rajd Polski 06.05 V-max - magazyn motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Magazyn żużlowy 09.00 Latający cyrk Monty Pythona - serial komediowy 09.40 Jesteś moim życiem (230) - telenowela 10.45 V.I.P. (5) - serial sensacyjny 11.45 Cała prawda - talk show 12.45 Automobilizm: RajdoweMistrzostwa Polski - rajd Subaru 13.20 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktyvvny 15.20 Król szamanów (57) - serial animowany 15.50 Bever1y Hills 90210 (25) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.50 Saint-Tropez (1) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Winny czy niewinny (18) - serial dokumentalny 21.05 Świat według "Gwiezdnych wojen" (1) - serial dokumentalny 22.10 Formuła 1: Grand Prix Europy - podsumowanie 23.10 Tańcząc w ciemnościach - dramat muzyczny, Dania/Francja/Szwecja 2000 02.05 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 02.35 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 03.30 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 03.50 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 04.15 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Teleranek na wakacjach - W miastolesie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:20 Zaproszenie - Wąskotorówką koło plaży*.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Deus Caritas Est; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Grecko - polskie owoce zimnej wojny; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:30 Perły i dukaty - odc. 1/3 - Ping - pong; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na końcu Europy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:05 M jak miłość - odc. 474; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Nie tylko o... - o twórczości Tadeusza Łapińskiego; STEREO 14:00 Doktor Murek - odc. 6; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Muzyka w raju - Arte Dei Suanotori w Paradyżu; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Teleranek na wakacjach - W miastolesie; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 My Wy Oni ; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Niezwykli - Aż strach; reportaż 17:35 Perły i dukaty - odc. 1/3 - Ping - pong; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Msza święta z Katedry Polowej Wojska Polskiego w Warszawie 19:15 Dobranocka - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Kto czyta nie błądzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 NOWY JORK według GŁOWACKIEGO; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Warto kochać - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2005 - Rafał Blechacz gra Mozarta i Chopina; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:30 Wina Ikara. Warszawa 1939 - 1944... Inteligencja polska w latach okupacji cz. 1; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 6; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 To jest temat - Świat pana Czapiewskiego; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:50 Perły i dukaty - odc. 1/3 - Ping - pong; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przypadki zwierzojeża - Kto czyta nie błądzi; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1252; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 NOWY JORK według GŁOWACKIEGO; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Warto kochać - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2005 - Rafał Blechacz gra Mozarta i Chopina; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Wina Ikara. Warszawa 1939 - 1944... Inteligencja polska w latach okupacji cz. 1; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:20 Niezwykli - Aż strach; reportaż 05:40 Salon kresowy - Z historią pod ręką; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 09:00 Przewodnik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Republika marzeń (Repubik der traume); dokument fabularyzowany kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (1992); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Ballady jazzowe Tomasza Stańki; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:10 Zygmunt Konieczny - muzyka teatralna i filmowa cz.2; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Kubańska historia (Cuban Story); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (1959); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Fryderyk Chopin - Pieśni w wykonaniu Urszuli Kryger; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Klub Profesora Tutki - Profesor Tutka wśród melomanów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:30 Lew Tołstoj. Większy od innych (Lew Tołstoj. Większy od innych); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Francja, Polska (2002); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Powrót do Jasnej Polany (Retour a Yasnaia); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja, Niemcy, Polska (2002); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Człowiek bez przeszłości (Mies vailla menneisyytta / Man Without a Past); dramat kraj prod.Finlandia, Francja, Niemcy (2002); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Galeria malarstwa polskiego - Śmierć; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:50 Kino krótkich filmów - Obraz; film krótkometrażowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Miniatury filmowe do muzyki klasycznej - Requiem d - moll lacrimosa; film animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:05 Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli gra Beethovena cz. 1 (Recital Arturo Benedetti Michelangeli); recital kraj prod.Niemcy (1982); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Łom; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Studio TVP Kultura - Telekino; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Telekino - Piwo; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:30 Telekino - Na melinę; film TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:30 Lato z kinem czeskim - Zapomniane światło (Zapomenut svtlo); film fabularny kraj prod.CZECHY (1996); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Artyści i naukowcy (Unnatural Science); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 JAJO - wszędzie jest sztuka - Made in USA (Made in USA); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:10 Strefa - Studio - Rozmowa o sztuce "Śmierć Człowieka Wiewiórki"; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:20 Strefa - Czytanie dramatu - Śmierć Człowieka Wiewiórki; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 24:00 Strefa - Wierszem - (odc. 1) Wojciech Brzoska; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Studio Kultura - Rozmowy; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:00 Kino nocne - Stroszek (Stroschek); dramat kraj prod.Niemcy (1977); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:40 TV Dante. Pieśni IX - XIV (A TV Dante: The Inferno Cantos IX - XIV); film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1990); Dla małoletnich od lat 16 03:40 Zakończenie programu thumb|left 10:00 Dzieje Polaków - Jagiellonowie - czas wojen; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:25 Kulisy III RP - Rząd Mazowieckiego.; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:25 Było, nie minęło; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:55 Siła bezsilnych - Krzyż Nowohucki; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:25 Kontrowersje - Ostatni marszałek Rzeczypospolitej; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Konflikty, bitwy, wojny - Czerwone Maki; program historyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 13 Zwycięstwo bez wodzów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:40 Dzieje Polaków - Słowiański świt; program historyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Zakręty dziejów - Era Atomowa; program historyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Siła bezsilnych - Krzyż Nowohucki; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Najdłuższa wojna nowoczesnej Europy - odc. 13 Zwycięstwo bez wodzów; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 09:00 10 minut tylko dla siebie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 W sportowym stylu; magazyn sportowo-rekreacyjny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Sportowa niedziela; STEREO 11:00 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - mecz o 3 miejsce - Austria - Chile (Austria - Chile mecz o 3 miejsce) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 11:50 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - mecz o 3 miejsce - Austria - Chile (Austria - Chile mecz o 3 miejsce) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 12:45 Z archiwum TVP - Włodzimierz Lubański; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:55 Deyna; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:35 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - FINAŁ - Czechy - Argentyna (Czechy - Argentyna FINAŁ) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 14:30 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - FINAŁ - Czechy - Argentyna (Czechy - Argentyna FINAŁ) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 15:30 Droga do Pekinu - odc. 29 (.); magazyn sportowy kraj prod.Szwecja (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Sprint; STEREO 16:02 Sportowe wakacje; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Sprint; STEREO 17:02 PŚ w szermierce na wózkach "Szabla Kilińskiego"; STEREO 18:50 Z archiwum TVP - Jerzy Pawłowski; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Sprint; STEREO 19:02 Superpuchar w piłce nożnej - Zagłebie Lubin - GKS BOT Bełchatów ( I połowa ); transmisja; STEREO 19:55 Superpuchar w piłce nożnej - Zagłebie Lubin - GKS BOT Bełchatów ( II połowa ); transmisja; STEREO 20:55 Sprint; STEREO 21:02 4-4-2 - magazyn piłkarski; magazyn piłkarski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 22:25 Magazyn Olimpijski (Magazyn Olimpijski) kraj prod.Szwajcaria (2007); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:50 Sprint; STEREO 22:55 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - FINAŁ - Czechy - Argentyna (Czechy - Argentyna FINAŁ) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 23:50 Piłkarskie MŚ do lat 20 - FINAŁ - Czechy - Argentyna (Czechy - Argentyna FINAŁ) kraj prod.Kanada (2007); STEREO 00:50 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left 06:35 - Sally (odc. 31) 06:55 - Zorro (odc. 34) 07:20 - Cierpieć z miłości (odc. 10) 08:10 - Telezakupy 19:00 - Cierpieć z miłości (odc. 11) 19:45 - On i Ona (odc. 9) 20:45 - Mistrzostwa Europy Centralnej Strongman 2007 21:15 - Atak potworów (odc. 5) 21:40 - Bill Cosby Show (odc. 22) 22:05 - Ziemie toskańskie (odc. 21) 22:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 23:00 - Polskie foki 23:35 - V 7 23:40 - News 23:50 - Amore TV 00:00 - Turbo sex hotel 00:10 - Erotyczne sensacje 00:30 - Top modelki 00:45 - Reflex 00:55 - Erotyczna giełda 01:10 - Night Shop 01:25 - Turbo sex hotel 01:45 - Zaniedbywana mężatka 02:00 - Night Shop 02:10 - Foki Ewa 02:30 - Night Shop 02:40 - Oferty towarzyskie 03:00 - Turbo sex hotel 03:20 - Night Shop 03:35 - Gry na telefon 06:35 - Koniec programu Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polonia 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Katowice z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Kultura z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Historia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Sport z 2007 roku